


Amityville

by chamomile_and_caramel



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: (again kind of), (kind of?), Amityville AU, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cursed Amity Blight, F/F, Fluff, Ghost Amity, Ghost Blight Twins, Haunted Houses, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamomile_and_caramel/pseuds/chamomile_and_caramel
Summary: Luz Noceda has moved to the house on 112 Ocean Avenue. Problem one: it's haunted. Problem two? Her mother doesn't believe in the paranormal. And problem three? Ghosts 1 and 2 are pranksters and ghost 3 just wants a friend. Though that's not really a problem. (Cross-posted on FF.net, though was actually proof-read this time).
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Edric Blight & Emira Blight
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	1. A Normal Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> So as said in the summary, this is on FanFiction.net. It was posted there first, then I got an ao3 account and realized this site is easier to use so now it's here. Also, this AU was created by myown_noanimations on YouTube. Go check out their channel, there's a post with a lot more Amityville AU fics if you like the AU.

Luz Noceda was beyond excited. She'd always loved fantasy. From her favorite series, _The Good Witch Azura_ , to ghost stories, Luz loved to entertain the idea of another way of life. To think there could be a different world, a different set of rules rather than the confining ones that were the norm! So imagine her excitement when she found out she and her mother where moving to the infamous Amityville House.

(In reality, it was really shrieking at the kitchen table when she heard the news, but we don't talk about that. Far too embarassing.)

So here she was, in a car. She had a messenger bag and a small suitcase. The suitcase contained clothes and a few dolls that were probably too babyish, but since when did Luz Noceda, oddball, ever care about that? Well, in truth, she did care a bit. She wanted friends, but she also didn't want to change herself to fit in. The messenger bag was far more important though. Luz had told her mother it contained snacks and a few magazines to keep her from being bored on the long car drive. That was partially true, but most of it contained blueprints of the house, tools for the paranormal, info on the mystery of Amityville, and advice from a forum she frequented. Luz wasn't one for arguing online, but the people on the forum were mostly kind to one another.

A few hours of poring through news articles later, they arrived. It was afternoon, and they immediately went inside. It was a cozy little house, but it seemed... off. Certain parts, especially the bedrooms, were unnaturally cold.

**Time skip because I won't describe unpacking...**

Luz wiped the sweat off her forehead. Unpacking was certainly hard work. The sun had just set over the neighbors' houses. Luz walked downstairs. She avoided the one locked room though. This place had far too many secrets, and it scared her. One hand on the railing, she cautiously stepped down. She smelled pancakes for some reason.

Her mother was at the oven, apron on. " _Hola, mija._ Sorry about the pancakes, we don't have anything other than pancake batter."

Luz laughed a nervous laugh. She could swear they'd brought more food than _pancakes_ for goodness sake. As if her mother could read her mind, she said, "The stuff we brought went missing somehow."

Well that was suspicious. The supposed ghosts appeared to be pranksters. Luz took over flipping pancakes while her mother set the table. They sat down at the table. Luz decided this was the perfect time to bring up the more... supernatural side of the house.

"Mama? I was wondering if you knew about the house. More specifically, the... deaths? I know what you're going to say, but are you sure that there aren't ghosts?"

Luz's mother put her fork down and sighed. " _Mija, por favor_. I only bought this house because it was cheap. I know you like the idea of ghosts. But please, don't do anymore ghost hunting. It's..." She hesitated. Luz was surprised. Her mother wasn't the type to simply stop talking in the middle of a sentence. That was more a Luz thing, spacing out. "Dangerous," said her mother, finishing. Or not. "Promise me you won't try anything, ok?"

Luz nodded. She had no intention to keep that promise, but she didn't want to worry her mother. They continued to talk, mainly about school, which Luz had in a few days (it was your normal Friday night, where you try to forget that school exists, but parents force you to remember).

Soon they finished the measly dinner, and they went their seperate ways. To each bedroom. Luz was confronted by the abnormal (so perhaps it wasn't an entirely normal Friday night) cold air. Luz grabbed her book of spooky stories and began to read. Some time later, she closed the book. Quickly, she reached into her bag and grabbed a flashlight and some papers.

Tip-toeing about would be the only way to get information about the mysterious ghosts. She flashbacked to the first moment she saw the ghosts. Luz had pushed it to the back of her head, because her mother would immediately know something was up. Luz saw a head of green hair in a window. She might've imagined it. Yellow leaves were falling, and it could've been a trick of the golden fall light.

Don't get her wrong, she wanted to find proof of ghosts. But knowing that these ghosts would all have a bullet hole in them - not to mention the actually bullet - and likely a vengenance.

A floorboard creaked, bringing Luz back to the present. She crept around a corner. She was approaching the locked room, blueprints clutched in her hand. She spread it open on the floor. She wasn't looking for anything in particular. Then a voice spoke up.

"Mittens won't appreciate you looking in her room. So if that's where you're headed, we'll gladly accompany you."

Luz opened her mouth in a silent scream. Two twins stood behind her, grins on their faces.

"It's been a while since we annoyed our little sis, right Edric?" said the one with the braid.

Luz got up and looked at the twins. They were clearly ghosts, and had green hair. But they weren't the ghost Luz had originally seen. (It was your paranormal Friday night, where you forget that school exists, and can only think of ghosts.)


	2. The Appearance of Two Apparitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dust bunnies. That's it, just dust being dust definitelynotrealbunnieshahaha *chuckles nervously*

"Who... who are you?" stammered out Luz. Some part of her mind told her that this was a bad idea. The rest was squealing in joy.

The one with the braid grinned and looked at her brother. "We're the Blight twins. I'm Emira..."

The other twin grinned as well. "And I'm Edric. Pleased to make your acquaintance. And you are?"

Looking at them, Luz brushed some dust - _dust, why is there dust on me, this house is creepy_ \- off of her jean-shorts. Not entirely sure what to say, since these were ghosts after all, she hesitated. "Luz Noceda." After a few more moments of pause, she blurted out, "Are you really ghosts?" Luz mentally told herself to work on self control.

"Yeah, we're dead. What, you into ghosts?" said Emira. Luz nodded, still a bit in shock. Ok, no. A lot in shock. How was she not shrieking at the top of her lungs?

The twins smiled at each other for the hundredth time. "Then let's give you the ghost tour." they said at the same time. This was rapidly getting creepier and cooler than any ghost story she'd read. Cool kids liked her! Somewhere in the back of her mind, the thought of school occurred to her. She dismissed it though. Not the time to worry about class.

They wandered around the halls for a bit. Luz was in awe of how the twins could seemingly cause clouds of dust in the air, before disappearing. Luz studied this for a while. The dust on the floor didn't move, and the dust bunnies - _they made a dust bunny. They LITERALLY made a dust bunny_ \- vanished into thin air. She came to the conclusion that these were illusions. Which was _really_ cool. Luz almost wished she was a ghost too. Then she realized the implications of being an spirit: you have to have died first. Luz wasn't so enthusiastic about learning illusions. She wished there was a way to be alive and have powers too.

Following the Blights, Luz noticed that the illusions were complex - or, she assumed they were. How was she to know? She crouched down to floor for a bit. Dragging her finger along the floor, she decided that a broom would work wonders. Luz was really lucky she wasn't allergic to dust, or she would've died by now.

Edric and Emira stopped at the locked room. "This is where Mittens stays. We'd let you in, but there are more shenanigans to get up to." They didn't bother to whisper. Luz recognized that she was probably in shock, and that's why she hadn't shrieked in either fear or excitement. At this rate, she couldn't tell the difference.

"What kind of shenanigans?" she asked, deciding that slightly afraid was likely the right choice. Luz realized that suspicion was creeping into her voice. What if this was all an elaborate prank? Well. The quite literal dust bunnies would prove otherwise, but in her tired state, it could just be a hallucination.

The twins' voices ring out in a slightly eerie but mainly funny way. "Want to see us juggle eggs?"

"Or steal the books from the library?"

The green-haireds continue to spout ideas, but settled for the books. Luz follows them into the vast collection of was the library. She notices how the locked room is actually right behind the fantasy books. Luz doesn't focus on this fact for long though, as the appeal of so many books is alluring. The twins - mainly Emira, since Edric is leafing through a book that's been left open on a table - look on as Luz runs around the room studying various leather-bound vessels of knowledge.

A sharp and mischievous inhale is heard as Edric called out to his sister. "Hey Em, looks like Mittens left her diary out again. You'd think she'd learn."

They look at each other for a bit, then glance at the newcomer. The twins came to a silent agreement to leave their sister alone until the hyper tween in front of them went to sleep. After all, they couldn't have a human watching even more ghostly powers. Their parents would be livid, more so than if the duo were caught right now.

Stepping around a table, they said in unison, "Kid, you seem cool. Want to hang with us later?"

Luz was slightly distracted by the book in front of her, titled _The Amityville House: A Tale of Witchcraft and Ghosts_. She had the idea it'd be important, but left it as she turned around to face the twins. Smiling, she answered, "Sure! But I _kinda_ need to sleep, so...".

She walked out the door, waving at the green-haireds as she left. They waved back, watching her close the door.

Luz quickly ran back to her room, not even sparing a glance to the locked room. She had no clue why she wasn't screaming. Luz sat down on the bed, and stared off into space.

Feeling the events of the night finally catching up to her, Luz grabbed a pillow and let out a muffled scream into it. Forget school, this house was adventure enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cross-posting means that i have content for this account for a month, not including my valentine's day works. have a good day, get a healthy amount of sleep, and stay hydrated!


	3. Bubblegum Bubblegum in a Dish, How Many Characters Do You Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which new characters are introduced, including Miss Amity Blight herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got no clue if the fake usernames I used are real, but if they are, sorry.

Luz sighed. Up ahead was the school she was meant to go to. She was not going to enjoy this one bit. After another breakfast of frozen foods, Luz had had to leave immediately to catch the bus. All the students had their little groups already. There was no room left for her.

Luz found herself squeezing in the 3rd spot in a seat, next to two friendly-looking people. Looks could be deceiving, though, so she didn't try to talk to them. Instead, she thought about everything she knew about Amityville.

The Amityville house was shrouded in mystery. After an unknown person went and killed the family of 5, a new family had moved in. That family had experienced levitation and strange happenings near constantly. Devious demons were said to have momentarily possessed the killer, who'd since escaped any and all repercussions. Luz had found herself scrolling through forums for hours on end, searching for every last drop of knowledge. When a few friends she'd made on various blogs found out she was moving, they'd freaked out. plantlover and humansarentthatbad had been especially excited. Apparently they lived in the town, but had been repelled away from the house by mysterious forces.

Lost deep in thought, Luz didn't realize that the bus had reached its final destination until the kids next to her politely asked her to move. Scrambling out of her seat, she felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment. What a terrible first impression.

Stepping into the school, she was immediately given strange looks. Clearly this town didn't get many new students. Luz just hoped that the day went by quickly so she could get back to ghosts.

Her classes were boring, and the school library didn't even have the Good Witch Azura series! Luz had brought a copy of the first book though, so it'd tide her over. Math class was boring, English class was simple, and she already knew Spanish so at least that class would be a breeze. She couldn't care less about some dead king's wives, and was thrilled when lunch came.

The school had standard cafeteria food, but at least she got something other than frozen breakfast foods. As Luz ate her sandwich, she leafed through her book, lost in the world of fantasy. Her food was barely touched by the time the bell rang, and she kept her eyes on the book while walking to her locker.

A thing Luz had forgotten about school: this kind of behavior singles you out as a nerd. Another thing about being a nerd: bullies target you.

Luz sighed again as she walked down the concrete steps of the school. It had been a long day of classes and snotty, whispered comments coming from the meaner classmates. Curse that magenta-pinkette and her gang. Speaking of pink, she had bubblegum in her hair. Since she didn't feel like going on a bus and going through the morning's ordeal of finding a seat, Luz decided to walk home. The walk passed rather quickly, sped up by remembering what was waiting for her at the Amityville house (she hadn't yet started referring to it as her house, the looming urban legend made it too surreal). The possibility of turning a corner, a floorboard _creaking, she saw a ghost around the corner. Our hero went to chase the spirit, undeterred by any danger surrounding the apparitions_ \- she blinked.

_Stop writing yourself into protagonistic positions_ , she scolded herself.

Now at the house, Luz realized that a bigger issue than ghosts was her mother. Hopefully she was still shopping for food instead of at home. Tiptoeing in through the back door, Luz breathed a sigh of relief as she found that her mother was not home. Now. How to get gum out of her hair? Luz recalled reading stories about the bullied underdogs of the gum-covered world, though not how to actually get the sticky resin out.

Some time later, scissors, a small bowl of warm water and another with cold, and Vaseline lied on the table. The scissors were a last-ditch effort, but hopefully a mix of water and the gel would get it off. Luz was getting more frustrated by the second, as her various attempts continuously failed.

She had set up shop in the library. Given the mess she was making, it was a terrible idea. But the library had a table that wasn't utterly covered in dust, so she had no other option. Luz groaned, putting her head in her hands. Why was this so hard? She went back to work, dipping her hair in the water. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a shadow moving.

Luz turned her head cautiously. Leaning on a bookshelf and glancing through the books was the most beautiful girl she'd ever seen. She had green hair, like the Blight twins, but lighter, mint colored. It was tied into a high ponytail, the tips of which were brown. The girl wore a black shirtdress and pink leggings, with black shoes that had gold buckles. She was standing on the ground, but had a blue tint to her and was a little blurry around the edges. So she was a ghost. The ghost turned around at the small gasp that Luz let out. Luz watched as her cheeks turned rosy with embarrassment, and the ghost turned around to leave. Before Luz could think about why she was greeting a ghost, she said hurriedly, "I'm Luz Noceda, nice to meet you! And you are?"

The ghost stopped in her tracks, and turned her head ever so slightly to face the human. Piercing hazel eyes turned softer, revealing an intelligent mind. Luz noticed a cracked pendant hanging around her neck, perhaps rose quartz? "My name is Amity Blight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured I should probably update this. Luz probably won't keep wandering off to the land of writing, but I thought it'd be funny. And now for a short rant about gum. Gum is everywhere. It covers sidewalks. It's used as a weapon, whether towards a teacher or you. Hell, gum is a black market in many schools. It's a way to issue favors; to make sure someone owes you. I'm in debt about 5 pieces of gum to my best friend, and the influence of gum is making her unforgiving to those in debt. Send help because she's not the only one I owe gum. The point is, gum can influence entire student bodies. When schools decide to ban it, it begins to pop up everywhere, taking over lockers. Kids buy from nearby 7-11s, then distribute for the price of school supplies and unkept promises. Even the fanciest flavors are available, though expensive enough to put you in crippling debt to the one who controls the schoolyard markets. Gum is a coveted prize.
> 
> This has been a rant by yours truly, Chamomile. Comments are appreciated.


End file.
